dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DrakeBlade (3.5e Prestige Class)
Beings who slay dragons, often only for the thrill of the hunt or to satisfy some dark primal urges, They gain some level of power from the dragons they slay. |Length=unlimited |Minimum Level=3 |Base Attack Bonus Progression=Poor (numbers in parentheses=versus dragons) |Fortitude Save Progression=Average(numbers in parentheses=versus dragons) |Reflex Save Progression=Average(numbers in parentheses=versus dragons) |Will Save Progression=Average(numbers in parentheses=versus dragons) |Class Ability=Other |Class Ability Progression=Other DrakeBlade An ancient group of warriors who travel between dimensions slaying dragons. While it is true that heroes often kill dragons for loot, fame, or to save other, the DrakeBlade is fundamentally different. To the DrakeBlade it is second nature, he or she wishes to grow in power and prove dominance over the beings that other see as being so intimidating. Some DrakeBlades will even take this to new levels, developing a feeling of superiority over all other beings, and setting themselves apart from, or even attempting to annihilate the supposed inferior beings. Becoming a DrakeBlade DrakeBlades are typically those who hold an abnormal hatred or some other emotion towards dragons. By devouring the memories and essence of a dragon they gain strength, so for those who do not intend to hunt dragonkin, it is rare to become one. There aren't really important stats for a drakeblade, as he or she gains power not from his or her ability scores so much as from his or her dragon score Class Features All of the following are class features of the DrakeBlade. : At 10th level and every 10 levels after, you gain the ability to choose one spell from ANY class list (arcane or divine) of any spell level no more than one third of your DrakeBlade level. You may now cast this spell as a spell like ability twice per day as a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Also assuming that the spell took less than 10 rounds to cast originally, it is now instantaneous (spells that take longer now take one full round and provoke attacks of opportunity) you need not gather components, merely pay the price of them in gold, though xp costs apply as normal. You may select the same spell multiple times if you so choose upon gaining ten levels, this will allow you to cast it 2 additional times per day. When calculating something that would typically be based off of your primary caster stat, take 1/5th of your Dragon Score as the modifier instead. (Ex): At level 11, a DrakeBlade is no longer capable of being chained to this plain by ordinary magic, only epic level spells may do so, however even against those he may roll 1d20 + his DrakeBlade level+ a quarter of his Dragon Score against a DC 20+caster level+primary skill mod to see if he may still move through plains. He also gains a teleportation ability that allows him to move 200ft as a move action without provoking attacks of opportunity to any location he can see, using this a rogue may get a backstab even if the enemy had been aware of his presence before the blink assuming he is not visible after. He may also cast Gate as a standard action at any time though it does provoke attacks of opportunity. (Sp): The DrakeBlade channels the Draconic might within himself, causing his next attack against dragons to have a crit range from 2-20, twice the crit multiplier of his weapon, a bonus to hit = to his lore and a bonus to damage= to 3x his Dragon Score. He may only do this once per day and it is a full-round action (Su): The DrakeBlade not only grows more able to kill dragons, but also more similar to them the more he consumes. At first level and then every 5 levels (level 5 and 10 and so forth) he grows scales, which give a +1 to armor class as if he was wearing armor made of scales. an epic DrakeBlade's scales grow rapidly out of control causing his body to be covered in visible scales, at every fifth level he gains +3 armor bonus and +1 natural AC as well as 1DR/- : Each level of DrakeBlade gives +1 lore, lore effectively represents the amount of ancient knowledge that the DrakeBlade has obtained from his or her devouring of Dragons. While it is up to the DM to decide when, this score is typically added to knowledge and appraise rolls involving info that an ancient dragon might know or that is from legends/myths DrakeBlade Bonus Feat List: Dragon Mind, Dragon Body, Dragon Strength, Dragon Soul, Dragon Voice, Draconic Knowledge, Draconic Speech, Draconic Skill, Draconic Constitution, Draconic Fortitude, Draconic Size, Draconic Strike, Draconic Athleticism, Draconic Rage, Draconic Wisdom, Draconic Assault, Draconic Wings, Draconic Claws, Draconic Breath, Draconic Persuasion, Draconic Presence Epic DrakeBlade Bonus Feat List: Draconic Favoured Enemy, Craft Drakeweapon, Dragon Shifter, Power of the Dragon, One with the Weapon, Weapon Breath Weapon, Legendary Accuracy, Brood Lord, Soul's Blade, Aura of Dragons Death, Aura of Life's Bane, Aura of the End, Draconic Apocalypse, Self Styled God, True Awakening Campaign Information Playing a DrakeBlade As a Drakeblade, you have little restriction on your actions, however your primary concern should be the hunting of dragons, as you cannot grow in power without doing so. Combat: A DrakeBlade prefers to nuke his enemies, killing them quickly and easily, assuming he isn't torturing them, meaning he will often take a position similar to that of a rogue. However, that is not to say that there are no Drakeblades who use bows or fight toe to toe, they are merely less common, as the DrakeBlade tends to favor quick attacks with its powerful weapon. Advancement: Rogues, Rangers, Fighters and Barbarians typically make good DrakeBlades, as they depend on their weapons to fight, and will get a great deal of power from enhancing them, as well as increased survivability. Also Bards make fun DrakeBlades, as they typically have a flare for the dramatic. Resources: It depends on the campaign setting, it is often true that the DrakeBlades' arrogance gets them into trouble, possibly wiping them out altogether, otherwise they may have been sealed away long ago...regardless Drakeblades typically have a clearly defined hierarchy that effectively makes anyone who is not the king of their people, one of his servants. In many ways they are more tribe-like however they do have substantial amounts of gold and jewels that they have looted from the lesser races, as well as a great deal of enslaved magic users who they force to churn out magic items. However, there are times when one may be outcast from their society and may find himself separated from their system. DrakeBlades in the World '''NPC Reactions:' Few know of the DrakeBlades in most worlds, as they are often considered myths or legends. However as the DrakeBlade progresses into epic levels, his or her appearance begins to grow more draconic, often times resulting in panic, fear, or even hatred by those who meet them. For this reason they often cloak themselves in darkness and secrecy, wearing robes to hide their appearances. DrakeBlade Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge:History or legends can research DrakeBlades to learn more about them (bards get a + equal to half of their bard level). When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. DrakeBlades in the Game DrakeBlades are typically villains, as they will often compete with the party for dragons and the like, as well as they hold a strong disdain for those they deem unfit to rule the world. However, having a character discover that he or she is a DrakeBlade can lead to serious questioning of their origins, and a great deal of role-playing opportunities. When they are confronted with their horrid heritage they will be forced to make choices which can easily change the game. Adaptation: A single DrakeBlade can be a mentor for a new party, helping them to take on a dragon (who may then become a major villain) and getting slain while protecting them. The power of the DrakeBlade is strange and mystical so it can make for a great mysterious ally or foe. Any aspect of their culture or otherwise is malleable except for their feeding on dragons, so feel free to make changes to use them better in your campaign. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPC of this class-> EL <- whatever ->: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter-> ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class